The Masseur
by IDespiseTragedy
Summary: Victor had gone to the Pulkovo Airport to collect Yuuri and shower his fiancé with three days' worth of hugs. Instead, he brought this man home.


Credit: Many thanks to _kleonlumi_ for beta reading

* * *

 **The Masseur**

Alluring fingertips glided over the bare skin of Victor's backside, trailing up from the base of his spine and making him quiver. For over two years, only two pairs of hands had gained access to his bare body: Yuuri's and his own. That changed tonight. The masseur's hands were teasing and seductive, a stark contrast to Yuuri's caring and affectionate touches. Still, it didn't change the fact that those fingers knew how and where to elicit the most arousing responses from deep in Victor's throat.

"Has the massage been good?"

Victor nodded, mind too hazy to form an intelligible verbal reply. Pleasure electrocuted him, spiraling down the tunnel of his spine, coursing through the maze of his nerves.

"Even here?"

Triple digits of slick fingers deepened their course inside Victor, wiggling and jabbing mercilessly. At times, they prodded his prostate with pinpoint accuracy, which send shock waves of delight straight to Victor's groin. However, once he expressed his pleasure, those elusive fingers would deliberately tease other areas and his ravisher would chuckle at the whine that followed.

Victor's breath hitched. He was on his knees, with his legs spread and his face down against the pillows. His composure had long evaporated since the first few minutes those deft fingers manipulated his body. As was always the case with massages, his own had begun innocently enough—the masseur had unraveled the knots of his bundled muscles, and the fatigue he had acquired from weeks of excessive skating practices dispersed into naught. Then those sultry hands had ventured down his pliant body, kneading his buttocks and eventually wrapping around his member and pumping it. The drag of skin against skin when the masseur had bent over him was pure intoxication, and the moment had he done that wonderful thing with his sinful thumb at Victor's slit…

Tongue and teeth teased Victor's earlobe, instilling him with mindless pleasure. before the next question came: "Are you going to be good for me in return?"

Victor nodded automatically, despite feeling embarrassed. When he felt the ravishing fingers pull out of his intimate channel, he tensed in anticipation.

Victor's body convulsed in a spasm at the poke of pulsing flesh pressed into the crevice of his ass, circling the hidden pucker a couple times before pushing its way in. Although it slipped in easily, he let out a broken cry—more of guilt, rather than pain—before the sneaky hand that had trailed up from the base of his spine and stopped at his shoulder in an attempt to calm him down. A familiar scent invaded his nostrils; it was the dual-functioning product of massage gel and personal lubricant—one that Yuuri had repeatedly bought for him. For _them_.

A secret. What he was doing with the masseur must stay a dirty secret. From this day onward, he would be condemned to live a lie, whilst chained with guilt.

Victor struggled against the masseur, thrashing around until the zealous erection struck the pleasure point deep inside him. He squeaked, his legs threatening to give out as the dominating flesh explored his clenching hole more thoroughly. It fitted snugly inside, filling him, stretching him, possessing him. He was panting laboriously now as it kept jabbing at his prostrate with singular persistence.

 _Yes! This is it!_ Victor bit back a moan.

No matter which vibrator in his collection he shoved into his ass, they could never felt right without a human's touch. The past three days had been lonely without his fiancé on his side, for Yuuri had to do an advertisement shoot for his main sponsor. Victor would have flown with him to Tokyo had he not been required to represent Russia in the Rostelecom Cup. The gold he had won at the cost of Yuuri's absence now lay in the living room cabinet together with his older accolades.

Not that Victor's one helluva lover, the sex god incarnate, the Eros in living flesh, had ever given him any reason to be dissatisfied in bed—or in the bathroom, locker room, deserted alleyway, whatever … but this masseur took care his body so well. He knew exactly where it wanted to be teased and when it wanted to pounded. _Hard_.

" _Ahh_!" Victor breathed out an octave higher than his usual timbre, a shiver running through him as his hips stuttered. He grabbed his headboard, knocking a framed photograph of him and Yuuri in the process. The picture, taken by a waiter who had served their dinner during their date four months prior, fell onto the floor and deprived the image of Victor's fiancé from him.

What was he thinking? He had gone to the Pulkovo Airport to collect Yuuri and shower his fiancé with three days' worth of hugs. Instead, he brought this man home, to the sanctuary he shared only with his beloved Yuuri and Makkachin, the dog dearest to them both. Why couldn't he at least have the decency to visit a massage parlor instead of dishonoring the bed where he and Yuuri were joined in flesh as well as had their nightly slumber?

 _Yuuri, I'm—_

" _Aah_!" Another gasp wrenched free from Victor's throat at the sparks of pleasure racing down his spine. His hips could no longer stop moving even as his body squirmed at the ravishing feeling. He could think of little else to do other than grip the headboard more tightly, toes clenching in the sheets. The masseur's pulsating erection pierced so deeply into his innermost channel. The constant drag of it, in and out, hit him oh-so-sweetly every time. Fuck, it instilled him with the sensation of melting into the mattress!

For one blessed moment, Victor could let go of his guilt, the exquisite, pleasurable warmth radiating from the lower half of his body finally overwhelming the last remnants of conscience in his mind, drowning him in the primal intoxication of pure lust. Eyes screwed shut and mouth hung open in a loud moan, he scrunched up the sheets, since he was in position to grab at or hold onto his partner while his world was utterly rocked.

The masseur pressed up to the root, buried completely in bliss. He dug his blunt nails into Victor's thighs a little. His hips swayed so tauntingly slow, sliding in and out of Victor's heat. One hand gripped and guided Victor's buttock, the other soothes up and down a dipped side, lovingly soothing in contrast to the hips that took a dominating pace. The rest was biology. Sweat rolled down their spines along with the synchronized movements of their sinuous bodies, their noises shamelessly loud and bestial in their desire. Together, they were joined in fervor's insanity, losing themselves and drowning in each other's passion.

The masseur canted Victor's hips until his ass up in the air like an obscene offering devoted exclusively to him. Then he jostled hard, ramming the part of Victor that had been aching for Yuuri's touches. His hand wrapped around Victor's length—tight, just as Victor _loved_ it—and pumped him, turning his wrist this way and that. In return, Victor vocalized his appreciation with a continuous chorus of " _Ah, ah, aah_!"

Far from being over, the masseur skirted his hand up one of Victor's thighs, and then hoisted it to allow him a deeper penetration. He pushed himself deep inside Victor's raised ass in frantic thrusts, the front of his thighs slapping against the back of Victor's thighs vigorously enough for the bed to creak with the indecent sounds of sex.

Then the masseur raised Victor's other thigh until the recumbent man's lower half was off the mattress, slanting to meet the ravisher's pubes. The masseur's hands held Victor's thighs in a dominating grip until they were positioned on both sides of his torso.

An involuntary mewl pried Victor's mouth open, along with the tremor that shook his whole being. The addictive sensation of balls hitting his crotch in a closer proximity proved to be a greater treat than the hand formerly wrapping his erection. The lecherous music of flesh slapping against flesh spurred more drops of early desire leaked out from the tip of his appendage.

 _If only Yuuri could be_ this _aggressive more often!_

Amid the dragging sloshes of lubricant inside him, Victor mused how their two bodies could be so compatible. Relishing the passion in his partner's movements, he felt almost like he could forget what they were to each other for a single instant. _No_ , he reminded himself. What they were currently doing was supposed to be a one-night-stand—a sordid affair that would end as soon as the other man left with a piece of Victor's soul in his wake.

"Now, your body's here with me, but your mind's elsewhere. We can't have that."

The masseur flipped Victor over until he was lying on his back, facing his seducer. His eyes widened at the sight of Victor's tears. As gently as he could, Yuuri pulled out.

Wiping the tears from Victor's cheeks with the pads of his fingers, Yuuri murmured, "Victor, let's stop this."

Between Yuuri's furrowed eyebrows and his solacing voice, it became no mystery how his partner sincerely concerned about his welfare was. How could Victor mess this up when he was the one who had suggested the dubiously consensual sex pretense in the first place? "No, I'm fine! I got carried away—that's all. I was thinking this was what it felt like to cheat on one's partner. It's been a refreshing experiment."

Judging from the way his fiancé cringed, Victor probably said the word "refreshing" in the same way as anyone else would say "excruciating." At last, clearly repressing a sigh, Yuuri asked, "What's wrong with our normal sex?"

Victor insisted, "Nothing! But you know how people can get bored if they eat their favorite food every day. Before that happens to us, variety is needed to spice things up."

"And you chose an infidelity role play, of all things?"

"I read it on a number of online _doujinshi_ that Japanese men like forcing their partners … or something to that effect, anyway. Look." Victor reached for his phone on the nightstand and kept tapping until the screen showed one of the pages he bookmarked.

The first panel of the scanlation depicted a good-looking boy in the nude who parted his legs and even spread his hole down there, but accompanied by speech balloons that said, "Noooo … this is embarrassing!" The panel below it depicted a slightly older boy with dark hair with disheveled and partially open clothing, placing both hands on the reclining boy's knees. Below that panel, on the left was a close-up picture of an anal penetration whereas on the right was the uke's facial expression and a moan in a speech balloon.

Victor scrolled down the page. Now the two men's bodies appeared in full in the top panel, with curved lines that indicated movements flanking the seme's hips. There were more " _aah_!"s and " _nooo_ "s, but they were treated as sound effects rather than placed inside speech balloons. The sound effects of many squelches also filled that panel. Then the couple changed their location and sex position in the next panel. This time, the uke was standing in front, the seme grinding his body behind him, and a shower pouring down upon them. The speech balloon close to the uke's mouth said, "No more … I'll dieeeee!" even though he was clearly grinding his butt against his partner.

"Just because some Japanese created those fictional works, it doesn't mean _all_ Japanese like that," Yuuri argued as he returned Victor's phone to the nightstand. Then he caressed Victor's jawline and softened his tone. "How can I ever _enjoy_ anything you're unhappy with?"

"I'm not unhappy," Victor denied.

Yuuri snorted. "Oh, yeah? Those were tears of joy you've been crying?"

"Well, they … I just…"

"Look, I appreciate your efforts, but I made a vow to myself never to let you cry out of sorrow again since Barcelona. Will you deny me the chance of keeping my promise?" Yuuri crooned.

Victor gazed at him for quite a while. At last, he said, "I need an incentive for cooperation."

"Cheeky." One moment, Yuuri's mouth curved upward. The next, it landed on Victor's own mouth, capturing it with passion and tenderness in equal measure. Tongues swirled around each other, flirting and caressing in a dance named desire.

"How's that for an incentive?" Yuuri asked as soon as their mouths parted, a string of saliva snapping between them.

Victor hummed, "Decent for a starter."

"Greed is a dangerous thing. Your body will pay for it." Lust blazed in Yuuri's mesmerizing eyes even as his index finger wagged in a tut-tut movement.

A smirk graced Victor's lips. "In that case, aren't we glad tomorrow is Sunday?"

"As you wish, Mr. Nikiforov." Yuuri held Victor by his ankle, hoisted the leg, and brought the tip of its toe before his own lips.

Victor whined, "You know I can't wait to change that name into Katsuki-Nikiforov."

"Neither can I. But since we're not the ones who decide the dates for the Grand Prix and I really want to dedicate a gold medal to my whiny coach before I get married…" Yuuri did not continue his words. His mouth was too occupied by licking and sucking Victor's big toe, which soon spread to Victor's other toes, foot, shin, knee, thigh and…

Victor moaned at the warm sensation when that enticing mouth wrapped around his member, half-erect from all the teasing his body had received from Yuuri. A raunchy groan escaped his throat as his lover fully engulfed him like being swallowed into a warm wet cavern and fingers dug into his thighs. He didn't want to come yet. Not alone. However, he felt himself beginning to leak. With the coiling heat inside his stomach, he didn't even have to look to confirm the glistening liquid was streaking from the corners of his fiancé's mouth. "Yuuri, no more…"

Yuuri looked up at Victor with those gorgeous eyes. Didn't he know that it made Victor want to come all the more? Well, at least, he nodded and withdrew with a lewd pop. He then devoted his attention to pamper Victor's body with little kisses and nips.

Arching up into his seducer, Victor moaned at the suctions of Yuuri marking him. His hips bucked of their own accord, trying to grind his body against Yuuri's. He mewled when Yuuri raked his teeth around his nipple, its nub pebbling at the sensation he yearned most.

When Yuuri deemed his work acceptable, he moved on to Victor's other nipple. However, instead of using his teeth, he employed his so, so wonderful lips to suck. All thoughts of self-preservation fled from Victor's mind. It wasn't that Yuuri had never done this before, but every time he did so, it felt more fantastic than the last … Victor simply couldn't get enough. In his daze, he felt gripping Yuuri somewhere—his back, perhaps—but whatever Yuuri said or did were all drowned in the sea of pleasure from that point on.

With one thrust, Yuuri was all the way inside Victor again, eliciting a yelp from him. He must have squeezed his eyes shut, too, for the moment Victor reopened them, dark brown eyes full of concern met his own. "Victor, are you all right?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Victor panted, fully knowing the effect of his words upon Yuuri. "I'm united with the one I love most in the entire universe."

As predicted, something snapped within Yuuri. He gave Victor a particularly hard ram into him that drew a delighted shriek out of Victor's mouth. Next, he began pounding into Victor without further delay, eyebrows knitted together like he's trying to contemplate how _phenomenal_ it was to be inside Victor.

Yuuri's thrusts were nowhere nearly as lenient as his kisses. Knowing exactly how Victor loved to be treated, Yuuri fucked Victor raw and hard, bringing them both closer and closer to an ultimate release. The more Yuuri gyrated his hips, the sharper Victor's moans grew and the tighter Victor clung to him.

Yuuri moved fluidly, back and forth, breathing out lascivious grunts that were nothing compared to Victor's cacophony of ecstasy—all his panting and moaning of "Oh, yes!" and "Yuuri, more!" that echoed through the room.

The most intoxicating of all was the way Yuuri held him like there would be no tomorrow and the heat of Yuuri's erection dripping with early desire into his most intimate channel. Victor breathed out his beloved's name as if it had been the only word he had learned during his twenty-nine years of walking the earth—Yuuri, Yuuri, _Yuuri_ …

Victor repeated his beloved's name over and over again, his mind solely focused on the point where their bodies were connected. He was one with Katsuki Yuuri—the man he'd hope to become his last love and with whom he planned to spend the rest of his life. The thought wouldn't leave as his body took his partner in and slid against him. Yuuri was kissing his mouth, his hips pistoning and pushing Victor against the mattress. His shapely back felt familiar and comforting underneath Victor's palms. His thighs kept thrusting vehemently, and Victor wanted nothing more than to surrender himself entirely to the sensation.

Yuuri gave a sharp shove of his hips, causing Victor to gasp out. Even so, he tilted his hips up to meet each thrust. His legs remained wrapped around Yuuri's hips, while his hands, spreading over the expanse of the other's back, were pulling his lover down for a kiss. Once his lips found the parted sweetness of Yuuri's mouth again, he breathed in his beloved's scent and let it envelop him.

When they pulled back, Victor's lips were wet and throbbing. Yuuri's face gradually swam back into focus again, and Victor took notice how erotic his partner's expression was. The world might have witnessed the Yuuri's charm on ice, but the sensual Yuuri in bed belonged exclusively to him. No sight in the world could be more entrancing than Yuuri caught in throes of passion. Every time Yuuri's eyes feasted in the view of his naked body, it made Victor felt _beautiful_.

More moans fell from Victor's kiss-swollen lips as Yuuri buried himself to the hilt inside him. He clutched at Yuuri's steady arms and murmured, "Mmh … Yuuri … wait, slow down…"

"But I like to hear you moan like that," Yuuri whispered back, his hips undulating more zealously.

" _Ahn_!"

Yuuri withdrew and drove back in full force, taking delight in every moan he garnered in response.

"You're such a— _aah_ —bully!"

"Only for you, Viten'ka."

Yuuri pushed the back of Victor's thighs against his torso, his ass hanging in the air and he grunted as he pounded his way into Victor. Cupping Victor's face, he leaned up to press another kiss on Victor's lips. That was when the tip of his erection hit something deep within Victor.

Victor purred and tipped his head back, involuntarily clenching down harder on Yuuri's length. Searing-hot pleasure igniting his spine, his hips stuttered uncontrollably with the quickening of Yuuri's thrusts. The beautiful creature above brought him over the edge of insanity again and again.

 _Yuuri, my love, you're inside me…_

As soon as Victor spread his arms in demand of a hug, Yuuri pulled him upward until Victor was seated on Yuuri's lap. Victor gasped at the deeper impalement of Yuuri's erection inside him, then bit his upper lip in an attempt to suppress the shudder at the feel of the intimate contact. He wrapped his arms around his lover's bare shoulders, while his legs spread invitingly open. He savored the feeling of Yuuri's palms running over his thighs. Beads of perspiration rolled down his temple and neck, while his chest heaved.

It was not until Victor had taken a few sharp breaths that his tight grip on Yuuri's shoulders eased up until his hands were simply there for balance. He giggled and nuzzled the side of Yuuri's neck. "I've reclaimed my rightful throne."

Yuuri's only response was to claim Victor's lips in a kiss that sent his head reeling. The probing insistence of those delectable lips explored his own, nibbling mercilessly at his sensitive flesh, sending heady spirals of pleasure quivering through him; his rational thought distorted by the effect of Yuuri's proximity and the touch of his lover's hands and mouth on his body. Before Victor could recover, a pair of hands had begun kneading his ass.

Victor responded to his partner with equal ardor, delving in for the kiss, insatiable and demanding for more. His tongue darted out to lick his lover's lips, his hips lifting until only the head of Yuuri's erect flesh breached him, and then dropping himself back. He rolled his hips into Yuuri's, sighing out his delight. His erection rubbed against the planes of Yuuri's stomach every time he moved. Writhing against the man beneath him, he twisted his body so that he could relish the electrifying pleasure between them even further. No matter which way his hips swayed, he received Yuuri's whole attention, from the hand stroking his erection to Yuuri's manhood inside him, claiming possession over him in a most delightful way again and again.

While Yuuri's size was inferior to Victor's in vertical measurement, he was endowed with thicker girth. As for his lack of length, he made up with vigorous movements. He jostled and jostled until he could enter no more, filling every reachable nook and cranny of Victor to the brim. Even now, his awe-inspiring stamina aided him in pushing upward to keep up the pace from underneath Victor.

Victor absolutely adored it whenever Yuuri did that. He loved the intimacy, loved the way their bodies aligned together, loved the feeling of his opening perching right above the bulge at the base of Yuuri's erection, and his fiancé's intense eyes concentrated solely on him. Yet most of all, he loved how their two souls connected deeper than any flesh could ever reach.

Climax overwhelmed them both all too soon. They were ravenously kissing each other's mouth through it all, and to Victor, it felt as though his body trying to conduct a zillion volts of electricity out through the tip of his appendage. In-between gasps and stolen breaths, Yuuri's stuttering hips stilled. Victor put his rectal muscles to work, squeezing Yuuri's girth until the very last twitch subsided. Only Yuuri, only this person, could truly complete him. With that thought, he clamped his teeth into his partner's lower lip and tugged with gently. He smirked at the splatters of the white viscosity across Yuuri's chest. Katsuki Yuuri belonged to him and him alone; no other entity would be allowed to make a mess with his body likewise.

They flopped to the bed, Victor's laughter spilling against Yuuri's equally laughing mouth as they passed kisses between one another, hands eagerly skimming over matted hair and sweaty skin. Lying down together with Yuuri like this made Victor's sated body feel warm and blissful. His heart swelled with pride as viscous white liquid streaked down his crotch and thighs: he was the one who had roused Yuuri's desire.

"Next time you want a role play sex, I won't say no to collar, leash, and doggy ears," Yuuri wheezed.

Victor blinked. So, pet-and-master was the route Yuuri was inclined to take?

"O-Only if you're willing," Yuuri added in a haste, his expression screaming the non-verbal worry that typically hung over him on each skating tournament.

 _Oh Yuuri, love of my life, light of my eyes, and beat of my heart..._

Victor rolled over to place himself on top of Yuuri's body, lining himself up with his lover's irresistible thighs to seal the oh-so-desirable man underneath from head to toe. He dug his fingers into his beloved's arms, relishing in how Yuuri's breath started to rush down his throat, and licked the side of Yuuri's neck, before voicing a monosyllabic answer.

"Woof."

THE END


End file.
